


With you (provisional title)

by Sochi



Series: Written challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Laura is clint's sister, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sochi/pseuds/Sochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawklsiver/<br/>After Ultron's battle, Clint had enough to be set aside because of his injuries and he was not the one in this case, Pietro too... Everybody were busy then he will take sometime to enjoy himself away and why not share it with Pietro... in a different environment, without the concern of being heroes, feelings grow...<br/>challenge theme: "the horse come back alone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you (provisional title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !
> 
> I'm not sure about the titele but I need to post it so... I'll maybe change it later
> 
> First time writting about this couple... one of my OTP... really these guy need more love... MORE LOVE... when i start shipping them I really didn't see it coming...
> 
> I decided to challenge myself to writing, I actually follow several fandom and I decided to do several set.  
> you can find it here where I find my challenge theme!
> 
> http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php
> 
> Story n3: Hawksilver  
> challenge theme: "the horse come back alone"
> 
> Hope you'll like it !
> 
> Don't have beta so sorry if I made mistakes !

It had been several weeks since the war against Ultron was finished. The city had been the unfortunate victim of this fight battlefield was in full reconstruction. SHIELD had taken part in the renovation and the new headquarters perpetual agitation was being felt. Clint watched all this with one eye a bit envious, despite the time past his body still had the aftermath of his fights and yet doctors advised him rest. The first day the archer was happy to oblige, he stay in bed and watching TV especially when the pains were stronger once the adrenaline fall to its normal level. After a being more in shape, Clint even had the opportunity to go see his sister and his nephews in their farm, fresh air made him feel good. But now here he was sick, he had the feeling of sitting on the sidelines. Clint couldn't participate in missions and had advised him not to take part in the new training. He would have liked to help Wanda adapt to her new life, even though he knew that Natasha always took time for her. The archer always find time to chat with the young recruit and this one seemed happy to her new life, she seemed very close to Vision. Clint wondered why such rapprochement but it was not his business and then it made her happy. If He couldn't help the workouts he was the same for the construction of the base, Tony was in charge and do it very well alone. That's where he was now hanging like a lost soul in the corridors of their headquarters. While he was lost in his thoughts Natasha passed breezed beside him, he barely had time to call to ask why and how. It seems that Tony had managed to find where to hide Bruce and they were checking the source. Clint put a hand on the shoulder of the redhead, supporting its action with his eyes. The archer watched them leave, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing, everyone was busy. He knew that Sam had accompanied Steve on another research mission to find some Bucky guy. Clint knew that it was the Winter Soldier, former Hydra but especially Captain America's best friend since childhood. Only, he was not fooled, he saw that all this affected their leader in a very special way. Their relationship seemed much deeper than a manly friendship and if it could get to him head stability and happiness, well being Clint really hoped they would find him. With nothing else to do he returned to the wing where the rooms were arranged.... God he was bored. As he approached a room he couldn't help smiling slightly, he shouldn't complain so much after all he was not alone in this situation.

After the battle against Ultron, Clint had the scare of his life when, protecting a young boy he watched an unexpected partner be riddled with bullet for him. The archer had really believed that the young Pietro was dead when they found him aboard the hellicarrer. However after all into the hands of many doctors of SHIELD, Clint had learned that Pietro had survived his wounds, talk about a miracle was an understatement of his point of view but he was really reassuring after all he saved his life. This was due to the rapid metabolism of younger he escape the worst, only now he was recovering too, his body had to spend a lot of energy to restore for stay alive, that Pietro was also private of training and mission. He was one of the first to go and see him for his waking, as had done previously Wanda on his unconsciousness for doing that and no doubt for that the first words Pietro told him once his eyes were open, "you had not seen it coming." However despite this the archer, with his words and in his own way had to thank him for saving his life. Time passed and Clint knew that the young rookie was even more affected than by his duty to remain at the base, Pietro was a man who needed to move even though he was running, against the advice of doctors, to burn the energy he could have. Thus Archer was found to frequently visited Pietro, on the edge when he was still in medical room he was going to see him and talk with him, telling him how his sister Wanda was doing in the team, it had to pass the time faster. Since Pietro was able to get out of hospital room they spend a lot of time together, especially when Wanda was busy or with Vision and Pietro be left behind. Thus Clint had him offer one day of watching movies with him or even to play with the console and since that, it was a bit become an habit among themselves as soon as one was bored too. While Pietro was annoying with his habit of wanting to be the center of attention and making jokes, their rather frequent disputes, the rest of the team knew that the two men were really closed.

Clint's footsteps stopped before a door, he waited a few seconds before striking. It was the young avenger who opened it, he leaned against the doorway a grin gracing his lips.

"Then old man is bored, you came to have a little fun? "

The archer rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Yeah continuing to believe that ..."

He passed without any invitation went to the door and collapse on the chair placed in the corner of the room.

"But if you want me to beat you at Mario kart, I'm not against .... "

Pietro closed the door and chuckled lightly, a mockingly smile always displayed on the face.

" Oh yeah ? At last news I made you cry so much that I crush you the five last time we played! "

The young one fell sitting on his bed but strangely remained silent.

"I thought you'd be with Wanda now she's not there? "

Pietro sighed and lie down on his bed.

" No…. she's with Vision ... I think they came out .... "

Clint wasn't surprised, though he thoughtless moment, if they were also out then…

"Well this mean we're the only one here. "  
"What? What do you mean ? "  
"Nat and Tony come from a mission, Steve and Sam are still not return and what you just tell me, there is only us ... not counting the few agents that can pass in our HQ. "

Pietro sighed again put his hands on his face, him who loved the company of people …  
Clint quickly understood what was going on in the mind of the younger, he knew it was not against him but yes it was getting annoying to be left behind. Suddenly his cell phone began to vibrate, thinking it was Natasha he looked at his sms, it was made by his sister Laura, she announced that she and the children went to see friends for a few days her children being on vacation. She then asked him if he had the opportunity to go take care of her farm and also animals. The archer thought for a moment, it was not a bad idea, with everyone on mission for periods undetermined why not take advantage too? The doctors would not be against. His gaze fell on the youngest still lying, playing with an object he had taken from her nightstand .... Why not ? He took his phone and responded positively to his sister.

"Pietro? "  
"What .... "  
"I think I'll leave from a few days, my sister left for vacation and she wants me to guard her house so .... "  
"Not you too! "

The young suddenly sat up and looked at the archer with a look that could only be described as sulky child.

"Well why not? I have all right to enjoy it too. "  
"Tsk you do whatever you want, go ahead I don't need you any way I amuse myself better alone! "

Clint laughed softly at his childish look.

"Are you kidding me? Who do you think I am ? "  
"Hehe calm, well you get upset for nothing. I would suggest you to come with me. "  
"Huh? "  
"What? You didn't thought I was going to leave you alone here. "

Pietro remained freeze and surprised.

"My sister has a rather distant farm from all, certainly there will be not too much to do except take care of the home but well I thought the change of air ..."  
" Okay ! "

Clint laughed slightly and stood up.

"Ok then get ready we leave in half an hour. "

He then went heading to his own room, taking some clothes, he took the opportunity to inform everyone a bit of his plan to leave, for that nobody thinks Pietro or him have suddenly disappeared. After all his things in a bag, he walked to the hangar to take one of the last vehicles therein and to get quickly where it needed. Hardly had he reached the entrance he noticed in a corner Pietro against a wall, as he had thought, ready. While he was still at first glance Clint knew he was impatient and refrained from pacing, it had to do several minutes he was waiting.

"Finally ready! It's not too soon ! "

Pietro stood up and approached the archer who opened the doors of a vehicle that look like a small model of Quinjet.

"I think I said we were leaving in half an hour I'm on time. "

He put his bag in a corner and sat in the cockpit, once Pietro installed and the doors open, he started the craft amount into the sky.  
Clint loved flying, his brain being only focused on the device and the path to do prevent him to think about certain events that had marked the point of making sometimes nightmares. After a moment, from the corner of his eye he saw Pietro get up and approach the windows to watch the scenery passes before their eyes. He then thought about what the youngest was thinking, if like him he tried to clear his mind of evil thoughts. After all this was certainly the first time he traveled outside his country and especially freely, Clint wouldn't even imagine what it could be for having been imprisoned by Hydra and what he and his sister had to go hand. He would not be surprised that the brother and sister have the sequels of all this, probably like him sleepless nights to see the images flash before their eyes. The archer will goshawks his fingers from the steering wheel hoping that the younger will in their new life have a semblance of balance.  
Faster than he thought, the farm of his sister was in his field of vision.

"And here we are ..."

Pietro looked at the appointed place, he doesn't expect that, it was very isolated. Soon the vehicle came to rest, after having hidden away, the two men took their business and entered into the house. Just arrived Pietro couldn't help looking around him. Clint showed him upstairs the room where he could sleep. Pietro put his business and couldn't help but to take a tour of the house, the place was warm and seemed full of life with all its photos and knickknacks. He took one of the frames looking at the picture inside, his eyes passed over each person represented in a couple with a baby in the young woman's arm and side two children, a girl and a boy, framing Clint with a smile, they seemed so happy. The young inwardly sighed, running his fingers on the frame, it was a long time that this kind of family time was unknown to him. When a noise was heard, he was so surprised that he dropped the frame that broke on the floor.

"Shit! "

Why it happen to him... he hurried to squat, picking up the pieces as he could to avoid injury. He sighed taking fingertip the photo free hoping his stupidity goes unnoticed, he didn't wanted to give a reason for Clint to lecture him and regret his invitation. He got up and turning he came face to face with the archer, surprised.

"Well, you didn't see it coming hm? "  
"Hm uh sorry? "

Was the only response Pietro said whose shoulders rose on an embarrassed gesture. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter, it's easily replaced. "

The archer looked at the picture that the youth was holding, it followed his eyes and could not help asking.

" It's your sister ? "  
"Yes ... with her husband and my three nephews. "  
"You look happy .... "

Seeing all this seemed to back memories not necessarily happy at Pietro, Clint pushed with a foot movement the remaining debris, took the picture to put on the drawers under the gaze surprised of the younger. He smiled, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I planned to go on a walk outside and see the animals outside, we will need wood for heat so we should get started. "

A grin reappeared on the face of the youngest.

"Okay I understand, and then let me do for wood I would cut more and faster than you! Considering your state you would arrive well to make you worse! "

Clint rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, leading the way up to the front door.

"Yes that's right, we'll see if you still think it after that. "

Pietro laughed slightly when suddenly his eye was caught by a piece of cardboard placed on a piece of furniture in, he came to and recognized over a picture of the baby he had seen earlier. What surprised him most was what was written on it, watching it was understood that he was a birth announcement but why there was his name written on it. The archer noticed the attitude of younger and knew at once what it was.

"This is the share of the youngest ... cute isn't it? "

Pietro looked up Clint.

"That's ... that's his real name? "  
"Yes .. his name is Nathaniel Pietro. "  
"Pietro? "  
"Yes it's uh .. in your honor. "  
" Me ? "

Clint ran a hand on his neck and looked over the side embarrassed.

"Yes uh .. when I was forced to rest because of my injuries I really talk to my sister, she was very worried obviously I had told her everything and uh I told her about you .. if I was still alive was thanks to you. In that time she had not given birth and a few days later she called me and tell me that I was again uncle. When she told me the name I was surprised, she just answer me that was the least that give the name of the man who had saved his brother so he doesn't get lost and more it was original ... so ... "

When the eyes of the archer turned back on Pietro, he was surprised to see him smile, really smile, he seemed very happy and proud to hear that. He put the box on the table and the two men went outside, while Pietro followed Clint last add something about their previous conversation.

"Besides my sister was disappointed when I announced her you came with me. "

The youngest was surprised and a bit sad but he would never admit, maybe she didn't want strangers come home.

" Really ? "  
"Yes, she was so eager to meet you, she was not the only. I had to promise her that I take you back then you could meet. "

Pietro flashed a wide grin and put his arm around the shoulders of the other man.

"I see, and you're afraid that if you present me to them they find me cooler than you and therefore prefers me to you! Well you're right! "

Clint sighed in exasperation and tried to kick him with his elbow but the youngest had disappeared from his place, he almost managed fell while Pietro was walking away.

"You didn't see it coming right? "

The archer began to grumble heading towards a dependence on a few meters away. He walked past a pen of chickens, while Clint was going to feed them he saw something shining in the eyes of his friend.

"What? "  
"I bet you that I catch them all in less than a minute! "  
"Uh no thank you. "  
"You think I can't do it? "  
"No I just wish you let the hens of my nephews alone! "  
" Come on, come on ! "  
" OK ! OK ! Alright ! If you manage it well I would make the meals and you can choose what you look on TV but if you lose it will be you who have to do there. It works ? "  
" OK ! I'll win anyway. "

Clint sighed but looked at his watch and gave the starting signal. All he was able to see feathers flying in all directions and a gray streak, when his watch flashed 58s any more chicken remained out.

"Well I won or I won? "

Clint rolled his eyes.

"It's good you win, I hope you're not traumatized them! "  
" But no ! And then look what I have for you! "

The archer then saw an early start to juggle with multiple eggs, he hastened to find something to store them away afraid of a disaster.

"What old man! "

They then went to the barn, inside was several craft more or less in working order, hay and two horses. Pietro hastened to approach one and put slowly his hand on the neck of the closest to him.

"They are really to your sister? "  
"Yes her and Lila my niece, they both like horses. They take them in horse racing owners who wanted no more of them, too old to run. It was that or the butchery... "  
" It's horrible... "

Clint came down to land right next to the young, so their arms brushed it absolutely doesn't bother him.

"I know ... but they are happy here, they have much frolicking around the house. "  
"Your family is really good people. "  
"And you said that that I'm not right? "

Clint raised an eyebrow at that, Pietro stared before laughing lightly. He turned on the horses and smiled.

"No ... you're a good person Clint ..."

The referred looked strangely surprised by his words, he rested his head against his hand fixing the same view as his friend.

"Even if you are often annoying ... you're full of awesome quality Pietro, your parents would be proud of you and your sister ..."

They stayed a moment to admire the animals in silence, they didn't need words, at this moment they understood without words, just the presence of the other was the most important. After a while, as the sun began to fall on the horizon they decided to go cut wood for have something to heat up for the night. Clint had to calm the hunks of Pietro who took the job so seriously that with his speed they had now enough to be heated for at least the next 3 weeks. He couldn't help laughing at the surprised look of Pietro that didn't even realized it. They took several pieces and returned. As agreed it was Clint who is working with the meal right from wrong and it was not because of the lack of experience, but rather of a person who does not let him quiet for 2 minutes dictating everything he wanted to eat and how! To eat the two men settled in the living room watching television, the remote monopolized by Pietro which was spread out full length on the couch leaving little room for Clint who huffed, which insisted only more the younger to continue. Once finished their meal Pietro jumped.

"alright, I'll do the dishes with what you do today you must be too tired. "  
"Oh no no! "  
"What? "  
"You know you're going to use your powers to go faster and beat me half of the dishes! "  
" But no ! "  
" Yes ! So you stay there, watch TV I have not for too long. "

While Clint walked to the kitchen, from Pietro looked sulky and still decided to find something to do in the house. After long minutes the archer turned to see his friend who was now lying on the couch surrounded by album, laughing at a certain picture he looked.

" What... "  
"Haha oh Clint! You had a won-der-ful look in the picture haha! "

Clint unhappy muttered, approaching him.

"Where you find that? I thought I told you watched TV. "  
"I was bored ... then I do what I want! It is very interesting these albums ... "

Archer sighed and resigned himself, he settled as he could on the couch pushing Pietro's shoulders, but it wasn't easy to be done and let his head fall on Clint's lap, the album still in his hands. In the end they finally look at the pictures together, Pietro laughing or asking questions about what he saw, Clint answer as he could between grunting and embarrassment, his hand mechanically stroking the hair whitening of the youngest. Turning the pages, Pietro couldn't help thinking that this was all very domestic them together like that and it didn't bother him in the least. After a moment, perhaps lulled by the hand stroking his hair, Pietro began to doze off while Clint was watching an action movie on TV. The young was awakened by a knee movement.

"Hmm what? "  
"Sorry but I think I was going to bed and you should do the same. "

He stretch before getting up and pass a hand ruffled his hair. That's coast side, after quickly going through the bathroom that the two men made their way to their rooms. If they were standing very close to each other no one seemed to be bothered. They parted after a "good night" and a last look.  
In the middle of the night, Clint awoke with a choc, shouting failed to escape his dry throat. He ran a hand through his wet hair. Another nightmares. He sat up, the sheets sticking to his sweaty chest sweat to turn on the light. His eyes closed in contact with the new brightness. He sighed, letting his heartbeat calm down, he hoped he haven't awakened Pietro, who was sleeping in front of his room. On wearily he grabbed his watch ... there were still a few hours before sunrise. He sighed again, it was better to try to find new sleeping. Once the light off, he lay down and closed his eyes hoping to sleep. After long minutes to turn in all directions in his bed, screams came to startled him, he found himself seated heart pounding. The house is empty this noise could have been uttered by a single person, Pietro. When another complaint was heard Clint jumped up and with a quick walked to the room occupied. When he opened the door, he found Pietro currently struggling, entangle into the sheets. Seeing him like this, the archer was afraid that he will get hurt, he approached the bed, calling him softly, trying to hold his arms. He almost managed to take hits, the youngest speed is making even in his sleep. Nevertheless it didn't work, and complaints continued to audible halves. Clint start to calculate his every move quickly and managed to keep both arms firmly against the mattress, calling the youngest in a firm voice.

"Pietro! "

This last awoke with a choc, his chest rising at a frenetic pace. Mouth open, searching a normal breathing, Pietro let his eyes wander around him before detailing the face just lying in front of him.

"C-Clint? "  
"It's okay, it was just a nightmare ... you're okay ..."

Pietro looked better around him, it's true he was at Clint's sister's place, he was no longer in this laboratory it was finished. He closed his eyes to calm down by taking a breath.

"Sorry ..."

His voice was still castling but he was beginning to subside. Clint sighed.

"You don't have to be, we are all haunted by memories, our past ... and then you're in a strange environment for you that certainly not help ..."

Pietro simply nodded, he usually woke from such nightmares alone or in the arms of his sister, when this was not the reverse. This time it was different but he felt strangely soothed by the presence of Clint. He couldn't help to detail him while silence was installed in the room. The archer stared at him with a hint of worry but he noticed he was the latter, topless, was also moist with sweat as he. Had he too was awake like this at night? Which marked him the most was the grip of the hands of the archer on his wrists on each part of his body, and his presence almost stuck to him. Different thoughts of the moment through his mind. He slowly shook his head, why he thought about this kind of things... well yes Clint was a handsome man ... funny ... kind... However, they continued to watch each-other, their breathing leaning back on the same calm pace. Pietro came finally to cut the silence.

" Thank you... "

Clint sat up then, seeming only to now be aware of their position, embarrassed he left a little while the young man sat up slowly.

"You should try to sleep a little more ... uh if you need I'm in front if not make yourself at home ..."

With these words the archer left the room to return to his, leaving Pietro alone, lost in his thought. However, he ends up sleeping without nightmares.  
The next morning, the first rays of the sun gently warmed his face, Clint awoke. After stretched and yawned several times he dragged himself to the bathroom dressed only in shorts. He ran a hand through his hair, he was in need of a shower. While he was only a few steps from the door a draft streaked with gray passed him, said door closed wrench.

"No but seriously? "  
"You didn't see it coming! Sorry you shouldn't had to be so slow! "

Clint growled a moment before dropping, he was too tired to start the day like that. He let his feet lead him towards the kitchen, he was in need of coffee. He leaned back against the worktop a cup in his hand once brewed coffee. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, he had a hard time having a regular sleep, his thoughts were focused on Pietro, wondering if he had managed to fall asleep after all that, about what happened. A new breath escaped his lips, he turned his attention to the clock, taking a sip, he began to be cold .... How long was he going to take Pietro out of this bathroom, he really needed a shower to feel more fit. A few minutes later, Peter finally came to his turn in the kitchen, rubbing his hair with a towel to dry them.

"The place is free ~"  
" it's not too soon ! "

Despite his answer a bit complainer, Clint handed a hot cup again at the new arrival who mock him.

"Here's your coffee. "

Pietro took it in his hand, smiling.

" Thank you. "

He took a sip surprise of exactly surprised to taste a coffee as he loved it. His gaze fell on Clint who shrugged as an answer to his silent question. He then passed him to move to a chair for have breakfast as it should be. At that moment the archer almost managed to choke on his coffee and coughed several times in perceiving that Pietro was walking around in the kitchen with just a small towel hanging noone knows how goshawks his waist. He hid in one hand his blushing cheeks, trying to calm his cough.

"Well I ... I better take my turn in the bathroom. "

And it's on these last words, having put his cup he hastened to take a cold shower and calm ideas who was able to cross his mind. When he joined Pietro minutes later it was dressed, and fortunately for him his also. He was just lying on a couch, swinging his legs in a bored way.

"You finally back! What are we doing today ?? "

Clint couldn't help but sigh but this hide a smile.

"Work on the farm and I told myself that we could take a ride with the horses just to make you look a bit around. "  
"It is a program that suits me! "  
"You know to ride at least? "  
"Nah, frankly I would go faster on foot that ridding the horse! "  
"It's that makes your smart ... if you didn't like too bad I would go without you. "

Clint shrugged, took some things he need in transition and began to leave. Pietro quickly jumped off the couch to join him.

"Eh! I never said that I didn't want, I would have liked to spend some of my energy running, but if it's for you I am willing to try on horseback. "

The archer turned to him, they looked for a moment.

"Okay then, we have much to do should put it on. "

On this the two men left tackle spot at the farm, as usual Pietro was quick, sometimes Clint has had trouble located him, he ran in all directions goshawks the buildings. The archer watched him and at his pace continued his work, at least the job was done. They continued thus all laced and even taking a simple break to eat quickly, everything had to be finished in order to prepare the horses for their ballad. Clint showed Pietro how to do it with one of the mares and made the same with the other, when everything was in order, they climbed over and left in the paths near the house. At their ballad Pietro couldn't help looking around him, it was so different from what he could see was soothing to be in a place seemingly cut off from the outside world. The archer couldn't help but smile, that was an eternity that he was not riding a horse, it was for the first time that Lila had wanted a ride ... He loved that kind of moment where nothing seemed important to share the impression of being left to nature. After an hour's walk and seeing that Pietro began to shake on his horse, Clint decided it was time to stop and they did at the best place, they had seen a magnificent panorama of fields and a loss view.

"We'll pause here so you will have enough place to take a run. "  
"I don't know what you talking about? "

But despite his response, Pietro jumped from the horse already agitated.  
They tied the horses by their reins to a tree branch, while Clint took the opportunity to lie down in the grass and doze a little, it no longer Pietro with his powers began to run everywhere, from discovering by himself these unknown places. When he felt that his energy was stabilized again, he rejoined the archer who didn't move up and couldn't help but worry tickled with the blades of grass or flowers covering.

"Pietro! "  
"Haha what? "

Clint sat up under the big mischievous smile younger.

"You're really not funny as you spend your day to do anything! "  
"No, I took advantage of the nature that surrounds us shade! "

His opposite couldn't help laughing.

"Okay okay ... .we should go back the sun is already low in the sky and we still has some way. "  
"Ok as you want ... and tonight I want to eat steak with a good sauce oh and I want a cake. "  
"Alright I understood ..."

Pietro gave him a big smile despite his exasperated look Clint hid a smile. After giving food and drink to the horses before the trip, they continued their journey peacefully. The journey seemed longer to Pietro, Clint realized this and thus, knowing the place and knowing that there remained much longer, he proposed something younger.

"Thus for a little run up to the house? "  
"A race huh? "

The smile reappeared on Pietro's face.

"Why not ... we follow the path that has galloped and we arrived at the farm in less than 15 minutes. "  
"Ok I'm agree! "  
"Then it's alright! "

The archer gave little heels blows to the side of his mare who galloped leaving Pietro in plan.

"Hey! This is cheating ! "

The latter then did the same, but not the most gifted he saw Clint go away in the distance.

"Oh no there's no way I lose a race against him, not a race! "

He gave back bigger shots hoping to go faster and catch up. Only the mare was frightened and on the way she went a little steep in rush, Pietro tried to calm as he could, he had never been in such a situation and unfortunately he could not prevent the worst. The mare made him fall back and in the fall he injured his ankle, he let out a groan of pain as it hit the ground and barely had time to see the horse galloping away.

"Hey! Come back ! "

Pietro tried to get up, he had to caught the horse, he began to run, but his already weakened ankle bent it in an unexpected way and the young share fell down in a screaming. He bit his lip, looking at his foot.

"Shit! "

He tried to stand up again and again cried out in pain, break ... he missed more than that ... he tried to rise more slowly, he was back and forward. His metabolism is still weak it was going to take him time with this injury should heal ... more than usual. Pietro swore managing to stand up. He looked away, he had returned quickly and soon was here a problem with one leg was not going to be easy. He looked around him something that could help him walk, but nothing. It was just his luck. He groaned against himself, he blamed himself for being injured so stupidly. As the sun disappeared in the horizon Pietro walk forward as he could toward the farm.  
Clint, he had already arrived, he dismounted from his horse, smiling, he had won and he counted brag about for once. He looked off the road pending the arrival of the youngest. Several minutes passed and still nothing, the archer wondered if the mare refused to advance but hardly had he finished to ask these questions he saw the said horse came galloping but the horse come back alone. Clint was more than surprised, where was Pietro? With the help of his own horse he managed to recover and calm the distraught poor mare. Only his mind was more concerned about Pietro normally even without the horse he should already be back with his powers. Even though his metabolism was slower in his recovery, he would have had to be returned long ago. Clint even imagined him in the process of complaining and called him cheater. Every second that passed, worry and anxiety devour the archer. What if something had happened? Something wrong ? A wave of nausea through him, if anything happened to him by his fault he never forgive himself. Without further ado, and after quickly tied the horse, he galloped into the paths, calling and searching gaze Pietro despite the light waned. After some minutes, he spotted him sitting on the roadside exasperated.

"Pietro! "

The latter looked up at the newcomer surprised to see him here.

"Clint? "

The archer quickly dismounted and crouched down to the youngest. He gently run his hands all over his body seeking possible injury, a problem.

"Is everything okay? What happened ? "

Pietro closed his eyes and looked even more contact with the hands of the archer when the latter passed through his hair, on his face. A feeling of warmth and calming invaded him. It was the first time someone other than his sister seemed so worry about him and his well being. He eventually pick up the hands of Clint and lay the ground to calm him, a smile gracing his face.

"Okay I have nothing, just my ankle, I have trouble walking. "

Clint sighed, his hands and his shoulders relaxed visibly reassured, Pietro couldn't help a smile.

"I'm okay I'm not dead either! Within two days, I'd be like new after all I heal fast! "

Pietro stopped, unable to add something when Clint's gaze came hang his. He thus looked for several seconds before the archer after a moment's reflection will eventually add.

"I really was afraid ... afraid that something happened to you... especially because of me .."  
"I don't see why, it's my fault that it happened to me, it's more that I blame myself for being so careless. "  
" Why ? You have already almost died Pietro! I couldn't bear it happens to you again! No, I couldn't stand it ... I care too much about you...I like too much ... "  
" So what ? What I should have done ?! Let you die? No ... no you didn't deserve that ... "

They continued to look to each-other, Pietro was pissed, pissed that Clint could think so. After all those days spent with him it was only more important for him... and then he care too much to the archer, like him so much, so if he had to make him understand by anger he would! But then he was ready to continue lips came to rest firmly on his. Surprised it took him a few seconds to react but hastened to respond. It was a simple kiss and when they separated their eyes will not let go.

"You did not see it coming ..."

Pietro then stared Clint who spoke and smiled before kissing her in turn.

" Yes a little... "

After a few seconds they laughed, as if to relieve all tension and pressure that they had so far, these new feelings and emotions they felt for each other and growing each time spent together. The two men embraced each other, kissing more passionately at each new kiss. Their hands sought to have fear of having to separate. Only the night began to fall, making the cold bring their body together but the pain in his ankle woke up and Pietro couldn't help but wince.

"We should go ..."

Pietro stole one last kiss.

"You're right this is absolutely not that I want to stop this but I preferred to continue in a more comfortable place ~"

Clint couldn't help laughing slightly.

" I am not against it. "

He helped her future lover to his feet with great care has her ankle, and helped to settle on the horse behind him. They took the road to the house, Pietro took the opportunity to stick to the back of the archer, dragging his hands on his chest and dropping kisses on his neck. When they return home as he had promised Clint prepared him the meal he had wanted, he ate as they could, between kisses and hugs. The archer took care of the wound of his young lover gently, making Pietro shiver throughout his back. And tonight when the two men shared the same bed, it was perhaps not only to try to chase the nightmares away by the presence of the other. If the next day they went on in the room it was probably not just to let Pietro rest for his ankle ... but that was their story, story who was just beginning.


End file.
